Tempo de nueve meses
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Korra está embarazada, y no es la primera. Pero eso no importa. A decir verdad, lo único que importa, son esos momentos que pasan entre la espera al bebé nuevo. Espera que, de seguro, valdrá la pena. Fic para mi AI.


**¿Por qué tardé tanto en publicar, si se puede saber? Sí, tuve todo el día, pero pensaba que era dentro de unos días que empezaba el lapso... en fin.**

 **Este fic va para mi AI, que resulta ser MK-Love18. Y se lo dedico doblemente. No solo es mi AI, sino que además, en unos días, cumple años! Así que, felicitaciones de antemano y espero que disfrutes este regalo doble.**

 **Sobre el principio. No se, empecé a escribirlo así y ya me gustó como una introducción. En fin, los dejo leyendo.**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!** **y, de paso aclaro que ninguno de los personajes de LOK son míos, peeero, esta historia sí.**

 **¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

Tempo de nueve meses.

Ese día estaba lloviendo. Desde la mañana. No podría decir que a cántaros, sino más una llovizna suave, pero de esas que al mismo tiempo te cansan. Todo parecía rodeado de niebla. Más gris que nunca. Las calles, los autos, las personas, todo tenía ese color. Sin embargo, no llegaba a ser una atmósfera triste. Todo el lugar estaba esperando que algo pasara, y nada tomaba protagonismo. Una obra de personajes secundarios.

Estaba sentado en un bar, con un vaso en la mano, ya vacío. Me acordé de algunas películas, de esas que nadie ve porque eligen las que más objetos brillantes tienen, y me sentí trillado. Ahora que pienso, quizás incluso era lo que había estado buscando. Daba la casualidad que la banqueta sobre la que estaba sentado me dejaba mirar hacia la calle, por un enorme ventanal. No estaba en un antro o algo parecido, lo que convertía ese lugar en algo luminoso y concurrido, lleno de un solo tono, un solo clima.

Todo, dicho solo por el ánimo de que alguien se sienta igual que yo ese día. ¿Cierto que no es tristeza lo que pareciera aparecer?

Estaba mirando a alguien, y esforzándome para que no me viera. La persona en cuestión estaba de espaldas a mí, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos. Miraba por la ventana, igual que yo había estado mirando. Podía imaginar sus ojos y sus labios, coincidiendo con un sentimiento de lo que sea fuera que sentía. No que no pueda entenderlo, solo no puedo expresarlo.

Una gris persona se acercó a ella, extendiéndole su gris mano y dibujándose una gris sonrisa en su rostro. Como en cámara lenta, se sentó y se puso a hablar.

Y esa Korra a quien estaba viendo, desapareció.

Pude ver, como si nada, que sus hombros se tensaban en lo más mínimo, su cabeza se ladeaba de la forma más imperceptible. Hasta pude ver sin ojos cómo una mueca de preocupación se plantaba en sus facciones. Pero el hombre gris no se daba cuenta. El mundo gris no entendía.

Lo que siguió fue bastante curioso, pero, a riesgo de dar protagonismo a un vaso de vodka, totalmente lleno, siendo vaciado en la cabeza de una persona, creo que decidiré saltearlo. Fue solo algo aislado, que pareció dar color al lugar. Pero, volvimos a la misma gama.

Decidí que ya no podía seguir ahí, mirándola a ella constantemente, no tenía sentido. Me levanté, y enfilé a la puerta. Antes de salir, rogué porque alguien conocido apareciera con un paraguas, pero no se me concedió ese deseo. Supuse que podría irme y mojarme, pero preferí elegir quedarme. Volví a mi asiento, me pedí otro whisky, y me dediqué a mirar a la desconocida. Nótese que su nombre lo sé por haber escuchado cómo la llamaba el hombre gris.

Hombre gris que seguía ahí, sentado, mojado, con una cara alegre pero fastidiada. Le había molestado lo del vaso, eso seguro. Ahora, la chica no parecía preocupada, ni mucho menos. A saber, los dos se conocían. Eran un marco encantador, rodeados por esa aura ni triste ni alegre, de un solo gris, que confundía todo. Un piano sonaba de fondo, eso sí puedo acordarme. Algún tipo de música nueva, esas baladas lentas que pasan de vez en vez.

Él extendió su mano, y tomó la de ella. Se quedaron así por un tiempo, sin hablarse. Porque ni él movía los labios, ni parecía estar escuchando algo que ella podría estar diciendo. Entonces se escuchó sí su voz, la voz de ella. Entre el ruido, no se podía escuchar nada más que balbuceos. Pero eso era suficiente para saber. Para entender que el vaso de vodka que había estado sosteniendo no era más que una excusa, una distracción.

Y fue él quien reaccionó, antes que ella terminara de decir lo que quería decir, al parecer. Se levantó de su asiento, dio un paso para alcanzarla, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, y la abrazó. La cabeza de ella quedó del lado del cual yo podía verla. En mi mente, hice un brindis imaginario por la feliz pareja. Al parecer, el día había conseguido sus protagonistas, pero entonces, cuando estaba por empezar la película, alguien apareció cerca con un paraguas, dispuesto a irse. Me acerqué a él, y me fui, escuchando la lluvia golpear sobre la tela.

* * *

―Mako ―escuché que me dijo, fijando sus ojos en los míos, separándose del abrazo en el que nos habíamos mantenido durante unos momentos― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Estaba asustada, tenía los ojos algo dilatados de lágrimas, y me miraba como si solo pudiera verme a mí en ese instante. Y no sabía que contestar. La pregunta no era de respuesta fácil. De hecho, no sabía qué era lo que había que responder. Desvié mi mirada a la mesa, al mantel que estaba en parte mojado. Al enorme ventanal que daba a la calle. A todo. Realmente no sabía qué responder. Algo para despreocuparla, algo para calmarla. Pero nada salía de mí, ni un solo comentario. Y sabía que mi silencio era demasiado largo.

―Mako.

― ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Y supe que mi comentario era estúpido, que no la calmaría. Que, además de todo, lo había dicho en un tono algo cortante, que no le caería bien, que se entendería mal, y, más que nada, que podía llevar a una pelea.

―No me malinterpretes ―agregué entonces, ante la mirada que clavaba en mí.

No supe qué decir, las palabras habían huido de toda mi persona. Al parecer, de la suya también. Escuchábamos la lluvia golpear afuera, los paraguas, la vereda. El tumulto silencioso del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, las mozas y los mozos caminando de un lado a otro. Alguna risa de algún borracho, como sonido de fondo de todo. Aparecían y desaparecían, los ruidos, turnándose para tener cierto retazo de protagonismo.

Y en una de las calmas, en un ojo de tormenta, aparecieron palabras. Ni mías, ni de ella. De alguien que se acercaba desde la puerta, y que no parecía percatarse del fino velo de seda que nos rodeaba a ambos, distanciándonos en nuestro mundo de la situación. Bolin era inoportuno a veces. Graciosamente inoportuno. Con una sonrisa que ignoraba tristezas, permanente e inmóvil. Unos ojos que relucían de adulta niñez. Agregando su voz y sus pasos a la música general y desordenada del ambiente, se acercó, uno de sus brazos moviéndose sobre su cabeza, de un lado al otro.

―Los estuve buscando toda la mañana ―nos soltó sin ni siquiera saludar, golpeándome amistosamente el hombro y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Korra― ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Qué pregunta. Dónde nos habíamos metido no era de su incumbencia. Y disculpas por la actitud defensiva, pero no era fácil de explicar.

―No importa ―respondió ella por ambos― ¿Para qué nos buscabas?

―Opal…

Y no pudo terminar, porque lo notamos en seguida. Entendimos por qué nos había buscado, y nos sentimos mal por no haber estado antes para él, dispuestos. No pudo terminar, porque ya habíamos agarrado nuestros abrigos y habíamos ido a pagar la cuenta directamente con el primer mozo que nos cruzamos. Poco ortodoxo, pero, en ese momento, todo era poco ortodoxo.

Y así salimos, directo al hospital de la ciudad. Sin dudas Suyin estaría ya ahí. Sin dudas lo estaba. Hasta Lin. Hasta Toph. Fue extraño encontrarlos a casi todos, después de tanto tiempo, en una situación así.

Caminamos, corrimos, sin importar la lluvia, que nos empapó de pies a cabeza, mas sin hacernos sentir un atisbo de frío. Algunos charcos pisados y algunas personas empujadas, llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Tardamos menos de lo que creíamos. O quizás más, uno pierde la noción del tiempo con la adrenalina y los años.

Bolin dio su nombre a la recepcionista, quien con una sonrisa le dijo el número de cuarto que mi hermano ya conocía. Yo, no salía de mi estupor. Hacía varios meses la noticia había alcanzado mis oídos, pero estar así de cerca de la novedad, asustaba y alegraba. El primer sobrino suele impactar.

* * *

Se sucedieron semanas, dos o tres, con Opal internada, el bebé ya en brazos. Una tierna hija, como repetía él embobado cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad. En el departamento nuestro, por otra parte, todo era cambiante. Lo digo así para no herir ningún sentimiento, o tratar de no hacerlo. Una noche, Korra se levantaba con náuseas, seguidas de vómitos. Eso los primeros varios días. Después llegaron los antojos. Hasta ese entonces, nada parecía de miedo.

Hasta los cambios de humor.

Un cenicero, cinco platos, y tres vasos. Todos rotos a manos de las hormonas. No hubo sangre, por suerte. De ninguno de los dos bandos. Tampoco hubo gritos. De mi parte. Porque Korra sí gritaba de tanto en tanto, cuando agarraba a las víctimas que terminarían rotas. Sino, era alegría en su máximo exponente. Excepto cuando lloraba. En esos casos no había nada que resistiera. Ni siquiera mi tendencia a ser algo reacio a consolar, o algo duro, mejor dicho.

Todavía recuerdo cuando la encontré en el baño. Eso fue lo peor.

― ¿Qué si soy un asco como madre?

―Te aseguro que no lo serás.

― ¿Cómo sabes? Nunca te crié que lo recuerde.

―No importa, solo lo sé.

Pero no se calmó su llanto, sino que aumentó. Después, días después, me confesó que había pensado en mi madre cuando le contesté eso, y se sintió una egoísta y una idiota. Esa vez lloró de nuevo, casi tan fuerte como cuando estaba sentada al borde de la ducha la tarde de sábado que menciono ahora.

―Aunque creas que lo sepas, no sabes ―respondía, siendo trágica y lógica al mismo tiempo, de una manera que me confundía.

No había nada que pudiera hacer yo en ese momento. No porque no supiera, o creyera saber, como decía ella aplicando a otro caso, qué hacer. Sino porque estaba algo asustado. Quizás empeoraría todo, quizás mi consuelo no serviría de nada. ¿Qué si yo era un pésimo novio?

Así ambos quedamos deprimidos en nuestras preguntas. Por suerte, yo reaccioné antes de que fuera tarde. Me senté al lado suyo, pasé un brazo por su espalda, y la ayudé a levantarse. La llevé hasta la cama, donde la acosté. Y me recosté a su lado, abrazándola. No dije nada, porque las palabras no eran adecuadas. No hice nada, porque las acciones tampoco eran adecuadas. Ahí, juntos, los dos, era lo adecuado. Lo necesario. Y lo que queríamos.

Fue más devastador de lo que podría parecerle a cualquiera. Verla llorar, como si nada tuviera sentido ya, agarrándose el estómago, sabiendo que algo había adentro de ella que confiaba completamente en su capacidad. Su inseguridad, como una cuchilla del mejor acero. No entiendo cómo es que pudo plantarse la idea de ser mala madre. Sé cómo se detonó, y por qué se detonó. Lo que no sabía, era de dónde se había detonado.

Y me propuse a averiguarlo. La sutileza nunca fue mi arma, nunca fui bueno con ella. Lo mío, era lo directo, así tuviera que perder otro plato y algunas neuronas por el golpe. O un pedazo más de alma por ver que ella era la destrozada y no un pedazo de vidrio. Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, preparé todo antes de que ella se levantara, o se despertara siquiera. En una bandeja, llevé todo a la cama, entrando de nuevo entre las sábanas, y moviendo suavemente su hombro. Nunca se lo dije a nadie más que a ella, pero roncaba demasiado fuerte. Más fuerte que yo incluso. Excepto cuando se estaba despertando, como en ese entonces.

―Buenos días ―le dije, con la voz más suave que pude.

―Buenos días ―me contestó, en mitad de un bostezo. Bostezo que me contagió.

―Preparé el desayuno.

Abrió sus ojos para ver que era cierto, y se incorporó, haciendo que una de las tiras de su pijama se cayera. No me molesté en acomodarla, y ella tampoco.

―Hoy podríamos visitar a Bolin ―me sugirió mientras se preparaba un poco de pan y manteca.

Asentí sin emitir sonido, solo moviendo la cabeza. Mi hermano estaba demasiado feliz, y eso se transmitía tan rápido como el bostezo.

―Espero que no anden ocupados hoy, ahora son los más populares del grupo.

―Ahora ―dijo Korra, haciendo que sonreía de forma malévola. Me hizo reír.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer, si puedo saber?

Dejó de comer, y tardó en responder.

―Ya lo dijiste, lo dijimos varias veces, fue el embarazo haciendo presencia.

―No me refiero a eso.

―Es que, nunca pensé que tendría hijos, es todo.

―No haberlo pensado no significa no ser buena para ello.

―Sigo pensando que hay mujeres más preparadas.

―Más delicadas.

―Más maternales.

―Más cariñosas.

―Más educadas.

―Más refinadas, tiernas, consoladoras, cómplices, responsables…

―No me hagas sentir tan bien por favor.

―El punto es, que quizás haya mejores para otros hijos. Pero tú eres perfecta para este.

Y de alguna forma, terminamos hablando de cómo sería Suyin de suegra. Por alguna razón, terminamos sintiéndonos mal por Bolin. Digamos simplemente que habíamos escuchado historias de la mujer, respecto de las novias y novios de sus hijas e hijos. Y agradecimos que el otro no fuera un Beifong.

Más allá de eso, me sentí en ese momento más cómodo con Korra que nunca antes. Más a gusto, más en mí hogar. En donde pertenecía. Esa cama, ese instante, ese hijo por nacer. Todo era perfecto.

* * *

El quinto mes fue el más molesto. Hasta entonces, ya había aprendido a lidiar con una Korra enojada, una triste, una feliz, una excitada. Todas las emociones. Algunas de las cuales me dejaban bastante a gusto. Otras me hacían querer arrancarme los oídos con el más afilado cuchillo. Pero todo pasó, dejando lugar a una experiencia nueva. La incomodidad. Korra no podía dormir por tener un vientre que le impedía acostarse bocabajo. Se levantaba todas las noches para ir al baño, siete veces al menos. Quería comer cuando tenía hambre, pero no se sentía satisfecha cuando lo hacía. Se sentaba en el sillón de la sala, solo para levantarse, decir que haría ejercicio, caminar a buscar algo de comida, y volverse a sentar. Y a quejarse otra vez porque un "bebé gigante", como ella decía, no paraba de moverse adentro suyo.

El quinto mes fue el más molesto también por las anginas. Estar enfermo con tu novia embarazada viviendo en el mismo apartamento no es nada simple. Hacer todo lo posible por no contagiarla, y que ella quiera acercarse a ayudar sin que en realidad pueda. Todos hechos que te terminan llevando a vivir a otra parte, pero volver al final porque no hay ningún lugar disponible y tu chica necesita todo el apoyo que puedas darle.

Y, peor todavía, el clima. Días lluviosos y fríos seguidos de días húmedos y calurosos. El ambiente no podía estar tranquilo y estático, sucediendo las cuatro estaciones en un vaivén de bipolaridad. Recuerdo que fueron más los días calurosos que los demás.

Ya estábamos entrando en el final, ya nos acercábamos a ese momento que tanto miedo nos daba a ambos y que tanta alegría nos producía al mismo tiempo. Ya nos acercábamos a la recta final de la espera. Llegaríamos, juntos, como habíamos estado hasta ese entonces, y seguiríamos, juntos, desde ese entonces los tres, ya no dos.

* * *

Y llegó el día. Cuando en ese momento, pensé en retrospectiva, todo me pareció demasiado efímero, demasiado rápido. Creí no haber disfrutado al máximo la experiencia, sin saber si se volvería a repetir o no. Visto desde ese punto, me veía entre dos Makos totalmente diferentes. Y yo en el medio, como un tercero que dejaría de existir después de un parto. Esa ignorancia, esa sabiduría, esa confusión. Todo me emocionaba a grados tan bizarros, profundos, y de tantos adjetivos tan diferentes, que no podría aclarar con claridad.

Cuatro horas estuve comiéndome las uñas. Cuatro horas, hasta que me dijeron que podía entrar. Cuatro horas, hasta que lloré de felicidad. Llanto que no conocía. Cuatro horas, para entrar donde Korra, y verla sosteniendo un bebé que parecía tan delicado que se rompería.

Acercándome a la cama, escuché en el fondo de mi cabeza la palabra "niña". Una hija. Mi hija. Nuestra hija. Ya había nacido. Y dormía, de la manera más plácida que alguien podría dormir. Me senté al lado de Korra, abrazándola por atrás lo mejor que podía sin que ella tuviera que levantarse. Nos quedamos ambos embobados, mirando a esa personita mágica. Nos miramos entre nosotros después, un fugaz beso pasando. No había nadie más que nosotros, nadie había ido. Porque no queríamos que alguien estuviera. Queríamos asegurarnos de que ese momento fuera tan privado como fuera posible. Tan personal como pudiéramos.

― ¿Has pensado un nombre? ―le pregunté a Korra, apretándola suavemente contra mí, la bebé durmiendo todavía.

―San ―dijo entonces, y, como si se sintiera llamada, nuestra hija abrió los ojos, de un color todavía indeterminado, y nos miró. O pensamos que nos miraba. Fuera como fuese, esa simple palabra de Korra, esa simple acción de San, fue lo que me hizo romper a mí. No pude más, y lloré.

La felicidad me invadió de una manera que nunca había conocido hasta ese entonces. Nos quedamos quietos, como si el tiempo ya no importara. La espera había terminado. Frente a nosotros, una nueva etapa, completamente desconocida. Atrás de nosotros, un pasado que podía compararse con una montaña rusa, lleno de subidas y bajadas, de momentos rápidos y lentos.

Lo que pasaría desde ese entonces, era un misterio que estábamos ansiosos por averiguar, los tres juntos.

* * *

―Y eso es, San, todo lo que pasó, a grandes rasgos, entre tu concepción y tu nacimiento. Hay mucho más, en realidad. Si supieras las situaciones que se daban entre tu tía Opal y tu madre cuando nos juntábamos a comer. Siempre se llevaron muy bien, pero cuando peleaban, peleaban demasiado. También está esa vez que nos perdimos con tu mamá en medio de la ciudad cuando teníamos que hacer la visita al médico. No le digas que te dije, pero se quedó sentada en un banco, repitiéndose que si no te podía llevar a una revisión cuando todavía no habías nacido, qué quedaba si tenías una repentina y grave neumonía a los quince. Quise reírme, pero si lo hacía, me hubiera dolido. Me hizo jurar que no le contaría a nadie, pero no creo que le moleste que te lo diga. Además, las historias siempre son más divertidas cuando tienen ese tipo de anécdotas.

* * *

 **Bueno, helo aquí. La verdad no sé si llegué a cumplir todas tus expectativas, sinceramente hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que te haya sacado una sonrisa aunque fuere y que te haya gustado un poquito si se quiere.**

 **¡Muy muy muy feliz cumpleaños MK (puedo decirte así?) xD y ojalá la hayas pasado bien leyendo!**

 **Cualquier error, háganme saber, que aunque revisé siempre se puede pasar algo.**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


End file.
